Dreamy Rainbow 3
Playing the game during the day is the same thing as Dreamy Rainbow 2. Rainbow Dash will appear in a grassy area, the only thing the player sees here is a sign saying "GRAND GALLOPING GALA TONIGHT". Eventually, the player must close out of the game because there is nothing else to do. Once the player plays this at night/change settings to night, Rainbow Dash appears in a small field, along with some of her friends. The player can have Rainbow Dash speak to them, but otherwise, it's more or less a waiting game. Soon, a creepy picture of Pinkie Pie appear on the screen for several seconds, (it turns full screen if the window isn't maximized). And then Rainbow Dash appears in a completely black shaft. Every few seconds, the same picture of Pinkie Pie appears on the screen. It's interesting to note that this is actually animated- The picture noticably shakes. It's also interesting to note that after this picture, Rainbow Dash's eyes lower, as if she's scared. Soon, a sprite of Pinkie Pie appears running at the player, and the same picture appears on the screen. However, when it vanishes, a picture of Twilight appears on the screen (which is taken from Lesson Zero). Unlike the Pinkie Pie picture, this one gets closer to the screen, and is accompanied by heartbeats. Once it vanishes, the player appears in the familiar otherworld area. However, this area is fairly small. When the player has Rainbow Dash go down, the player loses the ability to make her jump. Once Rainbow Dash reaches the far-wall, the same sprite of Pinkie Pie runs at Rainbow Dash, and the Twilight picture appears again, along with a creepy noise. Then Rainbow Dash appears in a black room along with, interestingly enough, Princess Luna. She turns away from Rainbow Dash, and then a bloody sprite of Pinkie Pie appears behind Rainbow Dash, (again, the player can't get a good look at it) and the game closes with "". A few seconds later, a creepily written "" shows up, also making the word "" creepily crossed out. And then there will be a very creepy sound, and the game closes. For some reason, the player will be unable to control his/her mouse for a few seconds. Then a Notepad file with the title: "She is coming, (username)" pops onscreen. When the player opens the file up, it says: WILL find you... is coming... end is near... If the player does not copy anything after playing the game but pastes anywhere, it will say: She will get you... Soon... If the player re-opens the game, it shows the ending again, and it does the same thing. Replaying The Game The Notepad file that the third game creates may have to be deleted as well, as the mystery of what the last game will do upon completion is spoiled by the cryptic note. The files to delete for Dreamy Rainbow 3 is "opd_g" and in the same folder as the Dreamy Rainbow 3 application "She is coming, (Username)".Category:Game Category:Fan Game Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Pinkie Pie